Facing Love
by MegEvans1983
Summary: It’s a year since Meg walked in on Ben and Maria at ‘The Deep’ and Meg left town afterwards. She gave birth to a little girl named Jessica 4 months after she left Sunset Beach and Ben behind and she’s now married to a womanizer in Miami.


Facing Love  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - A Year Has Gone By  
  
Megan Christine Cummings Brooks couldn't believe how fast the past year had gone by. It was exactly a year ago today that she'd found her fiancée on his couch at 'The Deep' having sex with his so - called 'wife'. Meg could remember that day in vivid details, in particular when she'd arrived at 'Surf Central' after having run away from Ben and 'The Deep'.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Casey: "Meg? What's wrong?" He'd asked, as Meg had stormed through the door and upstairs to her old room. Casey didn't like how Meg had looked when she'd come through the door, so he'd followed her upstairs where he'd found her packing.  
  
Meg: "I don't have time for this right now Case, OK? I have to pack!" She answered, shoving clothes into her suitcase.  
  
Casey: "What's happened? Is it Ben?" He asked, drawing a hurt look from Meg.  
  
Meg: "When isn't it Ben? I don't believe that I trusted him with my heart and soul and then he just goes and." She couldn't bear to continue her sentence because it hurt too much.  
  
Casey: ".And then he goes and what.?" He asked, wanting to help Meg.  
  
Meg: "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I don't want to stay here a minute longer. Ever since I arrived here it has been one heart break after another and I'm just not going to drag my." She ended the sentence abruptly because no one other than Sara knew about the secret she was carrying around and which she had been carrying around for the past 5 months.  
  
Casey: "I hope it isn't because of what happened underneath 'The South Shore Pier' that you're leaving town?"  
  
Meg: "No it isn't. But you do have to talk to my sister again Case. You two belong together and whatever happens don't let anyone take that away from you." She told him before taking her suitcase in her hand and walking down into the livingroom, grabbing her purse and getting into her car and driving away from the town she once had come to as the only escape.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
When Meg had left Sunset Beach she'd somehow ended up in Miami and had shortly after her arrival found a steady job as a legal secretary at 'Lawson Inc.". She'd been to a couple of cocktail parties where she'd met Miami's legendary womanizer; George Brooks. Meg was so desperate to have a man love her that she convinced herself that what George said about her being 'the one' for him was true. So when George in September asked Meg to marry him at a little ceremony in Miami she'd immediately accepted. One of the main reasons for her quick acceptance had been the baby she was carrying. George didn't mind 'playing' dad for it, and Meg needed some stability in her life.  
  
At the present time George, Meg and Jessica were living in a villa in Miami. Meg knew that George had affairs behind her back, but the truth be told she didn't really care anymore because she also knew that the only reason he hadn't let her and Jessica walk out the door yet, was because his image had since they'd been in his life bettered itself. George controlled many businesses in Miami and therefore he was away a lot, but Meg never really could tell if it was business associates he was going out of town to meet or if it was one of his many mistresses.  
  
George: "Good morning darling!" He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Meg: "Morning!" She replied, following him to the breakfast table.  
  
George: "Isn't Jessica up yet?" He asked, digging into some scrambled eggs the housekeeper; Rowena had made for them. George had insisted on them having a housekeeper, he didn't want people knowing that his wife loved being in the kitchen.  
  
Meg: "No, not yet. How about we go to the park this afternoon?" She asked, as George was about finished eating his breakfast.  
  
George: "Not today love. I'm buried in work at the office. Bye!" He exclaimed, as he kissed Meg goodbye and shut the door close.  
  
There had always been a type of spark in the eyes of Ben Evans. Since July last year that spark had been missing at the same time as Meg Cummings had left Sunset Beach, her family, friends, enemies and Ben behind. The most of the time Ben spent in his office at 'The Deep' where he buried himself in work, while he had a private investigator trying to find Meg. He'd hired Rick Parsons a couple of weeks after Meg had left town and after Ben had finalized his divorce from Maria Torres. They now shared custody over Benjy Evans; their nephew.  
  
After Meg had left town Maria's memory of her missing 5 years had returned and it had been like opening Pandora's box. Her memories had revealed that Benjy wasn't her and Ben's son; he was Derek and Tess'.  
  
As the truth had appeared it was discovered that Derek and Tess had conceived Benjy in hopes of getting their hands on Ben's money. When Maria had fallen overboard Derek had brought her back with him to Seattle where they'd kept her drugged and in a room tied up.  
  
Somehow Maria had managed to escape and had ended up in the car accident and the rest was history. Ben and Maria had been able to keep Tess in the house until Ricardo had arrived with the FBI and thanks to some threats the FBI had been able to point Derek's location too. When Ben had been in a room talking to Derek, wanting to know what the meaning of all the chaos had been, Derek had surprised Ben BIG TIME!  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ben: "Did you really hate Meg that much? To run her out of town?"  
  
Derek: "That wasn't my doing Brother Dear. That was due to your sleeping with Maria. I for one would never hurt Meg for anything." He replied.  
  
Ben: "OH MY GOD!! Are you still in love with her? You tried to pass your own son off as mine, knowing how Meg couldn't handle a child, which Maria and I were parents of. And then you though that you could just stand by, and then pick up the pieces of her shattered soul when it was needed!! That was your plan wasn't it? It just the part that Tess didn't know anything about!!" He yelled at his brother angrily.  
  
Derek: "You really do have high opinions about yourself don't you? Do you really think that I need my brother's lover to feel loved?"  
  
Ben: "As you've said before then Meg was the only woman, who ever showed you love and compassion. You loved her so much, that you wanted her for yourself. And then what, huh? You would have left Tess and Benjy with Maria and I, while you would have sailed off into the sunset with Meg? Meg is my lady, not yours!!!" He yelled at his brother.  
  
Derek: "I don't see her here. Which then off course means that she's left your sorry ass for good. Meg is too much of a woman for you Brother Dear. She deserves more than you or that moron; Tim Truman! She deserves to be loved like a princess and have a beautiful family too. You couldn't give that to her, and that's why you're all alone with that nut case of a wife."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ben: "God Meg! Where are you my darling?" He asked himself, as he did every day when he was holding a picture of them in his hands, caressing Meg's angelic face in the glass frame. The picture had been taken right after their reunion in Palm Springs, a day where Casey and Sara had been by and wished them their best. Sara had taken a picture of them with Ben sitting on one of the chairs on the porch and with Meg straddling Ben's lap. Ben had his arms wrapped around Meg's waist and they both had big smiles on their faces.  
  
Ben: "Will I ever experience you like that again? And.Will I ever be able to hold you in my arms again?" He asked himself out loud wanting an answer.  
  
Maria had finally gotten over Ben and was dating a man named Ross English, who had a daughter by the name of Lisa. Benjy was very fond of both Ross and Lisa but he also missed his father. Maria had badgered Ben about his lacking commitment with Benjy, and to tell the truth Ben was getting sick and tired of her meddling in his life time after time.  
  
Ben: "If only what happened in here a year ago hadn't happened. I wish I never had to experience that betrayed look you had on your face Meg!" He exclaimed aloud.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Business Matter  
  
Maria had been asked by Jude; Annie's husband to try and talk to Ben. Jude was the new shareholder at 'The Liberty Corporation' and he and Ben were not getting along. Due to Ben never being at the office, it left A.J. and Jude always doing Ben's work and that had to stop. When Jude had asked Maria to help him out, she'd at first declined, but knowing how much 'The Liberty Corporation' used to matter to Ben she decided to go and talk to him.  
  
Ben was as usual sitting in his office at 'The Deep' going over some paperwork in between remembering some of his special times with Meg. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ben yelled  
  
Ben: "I'm busy!" Maria didn't take that seriously so she just walked in.  
  
Maria: "Not too busy I hope?" She asked closing the door behind her.  
  
Ben: "What the hell do you think you're doing just barging in here? I seem to recall my saying that I was busy!"  
  
Maria: "Oh you did. Why do you keep on doing this to yourself Ben? Meg is somewhere living her life, why aren't you doing the same thing?" She asked, standing in front of his desk.  
  
Ben: "Try loosing the one person you've ever really loved Maria, and then we can talk!"  
  
Maria: "I lost you remember? I do know what it's like. But I'm with Ross now and I'm very happy with him. Ben.You can't let your career and family fall apart because you lost Meg over a year ago!"  
  
Ben: "Who says I'm letting it fall apart. I don't have a family remember?"  
  
Maria: "WHAT? What about Benjy; your nephew? And what about 'The Java Web', 'The Liberty Corporation' and this place too?" She asked indicating 'The Deep'.  
  
Ben: "Those are possessions of mine, and they don't mean squat to me if I don't have love in my life."  
  
Maria: "Are you calling Benjy a possession? You were that child's father for a couple of months. How can you just take that so lightly? Benjy still thinks of you as his father, even though he knows that Derek is his biological father."  
  
Ben: "When I talked about possessions I was referring to my businesses and not Benjy. Why do you care about 'The Java Web', 'The Deep' and 'The Liberty Corporation'?"  
  
Maria: "Because I helped you in starting two of those businesses and Annie's husband; Jude is a shareholder at the 3rd business and I would do anything for Annie and Jude too. Ben.You have to wake up, and take some part in 'The Liberty Corporation' before A.J. and Jude vote you out."  
  
Ben: "Like I said before Maria then I'm really busy.So if you don't mind?" He asked, indicating the door.  
  
Maria: "I do mind, I mind a lot. Ben.I loved you once, and it's because of that love that I can't just stand by and watch you railroad everything you've worked so hard for because Meg left town a year ago."  
  
Ben: "Well.Dr. Torres what do you suggest I do?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Maria: "Ben.Why are you being like this? Did loosing Meg really turn you into such a."  
  
Ben: ".Such a what?"  
  
Maria: "JERK! You never acted like this when we were married. Did loosing Meg really turn you into someone incapable of being civil with others?"  
  
Ben: "Maria.I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but what do you want from me?"  
  
Maria: "A.J. and Jude want you to take care of a business matter from Miami and I want you to spend some time with your nephew that's all!!" She replied.  
  
Ben: "I'll take care of work and Benjy too, OK?" He said, as Maria made her way out.  
  
George and Meg always spent their Friday evenings at a romantic restaurant by the name of "Le Grand Fleur". It was Meg's favorite restaurant and it was George's way of telling people that he and Meg were still madly in love with each other for the sake of his image off course.  
  
When Meg arrived at 'Le Grand Fleur" the owner; Pierre Bougier greeted her and kissed her on both cheeks asking in a French accent  
  
Pierre: "Madame Brooks.And how is that darling little angel?"  
  
Meg: "She is just fine, growing up fast though!" She smiled at him. Pierre was one of her favorite people in Miami. Other than owning her favorite restaurant he was always there when George couldn't be - in other words when George let her down.  
  
Pierre: "That husband of yours isn't here yet, but I'm sure he'll be here in a matter of minutes." He replied, as he helped Meg sit down and pushing the chair in.  
  
Meg: "OK! Then I think I'll have an ice tea with a twist of lemon."  
  
Pierre: "Very well." He smiled at her, before making it to the bar ordering her ice tea for her.  
  
A few minutes later George came through the door and kissed Meg on both cheeks before sitting down opposite her.  
  
George: "What are you having?"  
  
Meg: "An ice tea? Why are you late? Is something wrong?" She asked alarmed, that Ben perhaps had found her.  
  
George: "It's just that deal I'm trying to get through with Jude Cavanaugh. He keeps on stalling because he doesn't think that I can hold my part of the deal, which is total ludicrous."  
  
Meg: "Off course it is!" She indulged him, not wanting them to talk about this Jude Cavanaugh and George's business all evening.  
  
George: "So.How was Jess when you left her with Gina?" He asked, after he'd ordered a glass of red wine.  
  
Meg: "She was just fine. I'm so glad that Gina was available for babysitting when we applied. She's wonderful with Jessica."  
  
George: "She sure is!" He smiled, while taking Meg's hand in his and caressing it softly.  
  
Meg: "What is it?" She asked, not liking him being so attentive all of the sudden. Something is wrong, she kept on thinking to herself.  
  
George: "You really can read me like a book can't you? Darling.Because of Jude Cavanaugh then I need to leave Miami and go there. It will probably take a few days, because there'll be a formal dinner too and so on."  
  
Meg: "George.Jessica can't be without her father again so soon after your San Francisco trip." She complained.  
  
George: "I know that Meg, I know.That is why I've been thinking that we should make it a family trip. Jessica is over one year old now, and I want you close to me on this trip. That way we can make some trips in this town when I'm not at meetings and make love all night long." He whispered in a seductive voice, while bringing Meg's hands to his lips where he kissed them softly and tenderly. Something in his touch reminded her of Ben so very much.  
  
Meg: "I guess we could all need a little time away from Miami. Where is this Jude Cavanaugh?" She asked, enjoying George's attentive behavior all of the sudden.  
  
George: "Sunset Beach, California!" He replied, making Meg almost choke on her ice tea. Meg had never told George about Jessica's biological father - all she'd said was that she'd arrived in Miami from California.  
  
Meg: "Did you just say Sunset Beach?" She asked, recovering.  
  
George: "Yes, is that a problem?" Meg just nodded her head 'no' - maybe it was time.  
  
Chapter 3 - Arriving In Sunset Beach  
  
George, Meg and Jessica were staying at 'The Resort', which was the most expensive place in all of Sunset Beach. George had just left Meg and Jessica alone at 'The Resort' to go to 'The Liberty Corporation' to talk to Jude Cavanaugh. Meg knew that she ought to go and see her parents. But what if someone, who knew Ben saw her with Jessica, then they'd spill their beans to him, and then what?  
  
Meg: "No! Ben won't try and get me back when he finds out that I'm married. He wont, and I wont let him. No sweetie, we'll be just fine." She told Jessica, as she placed her in the blue baby carriage with a white sheet over her in case she got cold.  
  
A few minutes later Meg had arrived at her parents' house. It hadn't even changed one single bit. She was a little nervous about seeing them all. She had called and let them know that she was in Miami and that she'd given birth but other than that they didn't know anything about her life in Miami other than she was married to George Brooks off course.  
  
Meg: "It's time for you to see your grandparents and aunt and uncle, sweetie!" She told Jessica, as she found the courage to ring the doorbell.  
  
Hank: "Oh my God! My sweet Meggie!" He exclaimed, as he saw his first born on his doorstep. He immediately embraced Meg, kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
Meg: "I've missed you so much daddy!" She exclaimed, happy to be in her father's arms.  
  
Joan: "What's going on here?" She asked, but when she saw Meg she also took her into her embrace, thanking God that Meg was back in her arms.  
  
Hank: "Come on in." He replied, as Meg pushed the baby carriage into the house.  
  
Meg: "Mom.Dad.I have someone whom I want you to meet!" She replied, as she lifted Jessica into her arms and showed her to Hank & Joan.  
  
Joan: "Oh my God! Look Hank.Our first grand daughter!" She exclaimed, upon seeing Jessica's face. Hank and Joan both took turns holding the little angel, amazed of how much she looked like her parents.  
  
Hank: "Where is that son in law of ours?" He asked, drawing a worried look from Meg. Meg: "He's at 'The Liberty Corporation' talking to a Jude Cavanaugh. He wanted to deal with George, but didn't feel all that comfortable making a deal with him, so we decided to make a family trip out of it. And since you guys haven't even seen her yet, I thought this would be the perfect place to start visiting."  
  
Joan: "Well.I couldn't agree more. Casey and Sara are coming soon too. They'll be so happy to see you honey. Hank.Why don't you show Jessica the view from 'The Gazeebo'" She asked putting the white sheet around Jessica and turned to Meg, as Hank and Jessica were out of hearing possibility.  
  
Meg: "I know what you're going to say mom! And I know that I'm risking a lot by coming back a year later, but I've missed you guys and maybe I don't have to see Ben. I mean.Just because George is dealing with 'The Liberty Corporation' that doesn't mean that it has anything to do with him.  
  
Joan: "I hope you're right sweetheart. Because.If Ben finds out that you're in town, he's going to try and win you back - whether you're married or not!" She explained, taking Meg's hands between her own.  
  
Meg: "So.How have you and dad been?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
Joan: "Well.'The Shockwave' is better than ever. We've even expanded it a little with Casey and Sara's help. But.I'm guessing that it's more Ben & Maria you want the dirt on.?" She asked, shocking Meg at the same time as Casey and Sara walked through the door.  
  
Sara: "OH MY GOD MEG!!!!" She screamed, embracing her big sister.  
  
Meg: "Hey sis. I've missed you so much." She hugged Sara tightly before she also hugged Casey.  
  
Hank: "Look who's here Jessica? Your auntie Sara and uncle Casey!" He cooed.  
  
Sara: "Oh my God! She's so cute!" She exclaimed, holding her little niece.  
  
Later that day Sara had suggested to Meg that they could take Jessica to the park to get some fresh air and to get away from all the questions. Sara had been like this incredible rock Meg had been able to lean on through everything. They'd made a detour to 'The Resort' so that Meg could change Jessica and get dressed. Meg had dressed Jessica in a pair of pink over alls with a white T - shirt underneath and had put a pink sun hat with flowers on her head. They were now all strolling through the park with the baby carriage.  
  
Sara: "So.I'm guessing that things are OK between you and George?" She asked.  
  
Meg: "We have our share of problems, but what couple doesn't? At least he doesn't have some presumed dead wife making my life a living nightmare."  
  
Sara: "Yeah.But Meg the last time we talked you said that he was flirting with any woman he could get near, and that you could never be sure if he was on a business trip or visiting one of his lady friends."  
  
Meg: "I know what I said, but all that matters to me is that Jessica has the kind of family she deserves. Now.George Brooks may not be the ideal father figure or husband material but he does love us with all of his heart."  
  
Sara: "Like Ben would if he knew!" She replied, wanting Meg to know what a big mistake she'd made marrying George instead of Ben.  
  
Meg: "What is it with you all of the sudden? When I first told you about George's proposal you were so eager to have me marry him and now look at you." She wanted to know.  
  
Sara: "That was when I thought George had your best interest at heart. Meg.The man just wants you as some kind of trophy to show of to all of his important friends and business associates. That's not you Meg!"  
  
Meg: "Sara! What do you want me to do? To go to Ben and introduce him and Jessica and say that's that and pretend like the past year didn't happen, not to mention the other 3? God knows that I loved Ben with all of my heart, but I have a responsibility towards George and Jessica and no matter how much I may have loved Ben in the past then I can't look away from it and I wont!!"  
  
Sara: "Look.I understand your wanting to be there for George because he was there for you when you were pregnant. But.Meg.Ben has been so down ever since you left. I mean.When it was discovered that Benjy wasn't even his and Maria's son." Meg broke into the conversation saying  
  
Meg: "WHAT? What about the DNA test?" She asked, stopping pushing the baby carriage for a moment. Sara: "Identical twins have the same DNA. Apparently Tess was just as devious as I originally thought. She and Derek conceived Benjy having this plan in mind. They captured Maria after she'd fallen off the boat and kept her hidden in Seattle for all those years until she somehow escaped and got into the car accident and you know what happened next."  
  
Meg: "WAIT!! Are you saying that Derek and Tess are Benjy's biological parents?"  
  
Sara: "I sure am. And thanks to Ricardo and the FBI they managed to break Tess down and get to Derek."  
  
Meg: "DEREK? Derek is dead!"  
  
Sara: "That's what they wanted everyone to think. He didn't die after that fall down the cliff. And he'd planned to take Ben's place again and kill off both Ben and Maria, leaving Benjy as the only."  
  
Meg: ".Next of kind. Oh my God! This is crazy! Where are Derek & Tess now?"  
  
Sara: "Derek is on death row and Tess is to spend 10 years behind bars for having kidnapped twice."  
  
Meg: "Twice? Who else than Maria did she kidnap?"  
  
Sara: "Benjy - she staged the entire kidnapping. It never was your fault Meg!"  
  
Chapter 4 - A Day At The Beach  
  
The next day Meg had decided to take Jessica to the beach, while George would attend another meeting with Jude Cavanaugh. She still couldn't believe everything that Sara had told her yesterday. The fact that everything concerning Benjy had been a lie. She felt so badly for Benjy that he'd just been a little piece in the puzzle of Derek Evans and Tess Marin's devious plans.  
  
Meg: "That will never ever happen to you sweetie. I'll always be here to protect you from any harm!" She told Jessica, as she picked her up from the baby carriage along with a white blanket and noticed some wind surfer's out in the waves and couldn't keep her mind from going 2 years back in time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "Well.You were pretty amazing out there Mr. Evans. How about you teaching me a few of your tricks?"  
  
Ben: "Well.If that's what you want."  
  
Meg: "I was talking about windsurfing."  
  
Ben: "Ah! Windsurfing."  
  
Meg: "What? Are you afraid I'll be better at it than you are?"  
  
Ben: "Well.It's certainly gonna keep me up at nights."  
  
Meg: "You know.I bet if I learned I might just even beat you in a race?"  
  
Ben: "Now you don't want to go challenging me."  
  
Meg: "What.? You don't think a woman can beat a man?"  
  
Ben: "Well even if I did I wouldn't say so."  
  
Meg: "You know.You better get ready to cheat because that's the only way you're gonna beat me."  
  
Ben: "At windsurfing?"  
  
Meg: "No, in a race home GO! No, no, no! Don't tickle! No, no! OK, stop, stop, stop.You win, you win OK? Don't tickle me.Please." She replied after Ben had caught her and tickled her. Suddenly Maria had appeared in front of Ben's eyes.  
  
Ben: "Hi Maria. Sorry we didn't see you there."  
  
Maria: "I know, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She turned to walk away, but Ben said  
  
Ben: "Hold it Maria. You obviously came for a reason. Is there something you needed?"  
  
Maria: "Actually I came because there is something you need. I came to talk about the divorce."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Meg: "But the divorce never happened did it? No! Instead Maria was like she's always been - selfish and only thinking about her own needs!" She replied angrily, looking out towards the ocean with Jessica in her arms.  
  
Further down the beach Ross & Maria were taking a walk down the beach.  
  
Ross: "Don't beat yourself up about being hard on Ben. He has to come back to the living species."  
  
Maria: "You're right. I just don't understand why he can't find someone to build a family with."  
  
Ross: "Maybe because he knows that he and Meg were meant to be together. I mean.Take a look at that woman there's nothing more beautiful than the love between a mother and child!" He replied, pointing at Meg and Jessica.  
  
Meg: "It can't be.Meg?" She asked herself, as she got a good look of the woman.  
  
Ross: "Meg? As in Meg Cummings? The woman your ex is pining after?" He asked amazed.  
  
Maria: "The one and only. Wait a minute.Sara hasn't been pregnant and as far as I know Sara and Meg are the only children Hank & Joan have. Oh my God! That baby has to be Ben's!" She concluded in shock.  
  
Ross: "This is pretty big Maria! You have to tell Ben!"  
  
Maria: "I will! I just don't know how." She explained, as her and Ross made it home by the beach.  
  
Some yards from where Meg and Jessica were standing Ben was just getting out of the water with his board, which he'd used to windsurf with.  
  
Ben: "God! That was great!" He exclaimed, reaching the spot where he'd left his towel and buried the board in sand to keep it upright. As he was finishing drying himself off he noticed a woman standing by the water's edge lifting a little girl into the air cooing to her.  
  
The woman seemed familiar to him somehow. First of all her hair; the way it curled because it was so long and the color of it - it resembled Meg's hair. The way her hips swayed with the wind - he knew those movements as well as the way the woman was so attentive to the child. It had to be.No! That was ludicrous! That woman couldn't be Meg.  
  
Ben: "It must be because of my memories of Meg yesterday I'm thinking this way!" He told himself as he reached behind himself to unzip the back of his wetsuit, which he did and his entire magnificent chest was visible. Ben turned his head away from Meg and Jessica, just as Meg turned around and spotted him. She couldn't drag her eyes away from him. He still looked wonderful, she'd wish she could just run to him and kiss him all over and then he, she and Jessica could be a family - but she couldn't, because of what happened a year ago.  
  
Meg: "We'd better get back to the hotel sweetie!" She told her daughter, as she turned around, placed Jessica in the baby carrier and made her way to the hotel.  
  
When Meg had left with Jessica, Maria walked to where Ben was now wearing his tracksuit.  
  
Maria: "Ben? Can we talk?" Ben turned around to her.  
  
Ben: "Look Maria.I'm going to head over to 'The Liberty Corporation' in an hour or so, and then tomorrow I'll see Benjy. So.Don't freak, OK?"  
  
Maria: "That wasn't what I was going to say. But I am glad that you're finally taking care of your career and family."  
  
Ben: "Well.As you said Benjy is my only family right now, and I do need to take care of my affairs at 'The Liberty Corporation'. If that wasn't what you were going to talk to me about then what?" He asked.  
  
Maria: "Meg! Ben.You're not going to believe what I just saw!"  
  
Ben: "What are you talking about Maria?" He asked scared out of hit wits if Meg was hurt or worse.  
  
Maria: "Ross and I were walking along the beach earlier, and we saw this woman."  
  
Ben: ".By the water's edge, holding a little girl?" He continued her sentence.  
  
Maria: "Did you see her too?" She asked, amazed that he'd seen Meg and not done anything about it.  
  
Ben: "Why are you so interested?"  
  
Maria: "Because Ben.That woman with the child was Meg. Didn't she seem familiar to you?"  
  
Ben: "Off course she did! I just didn't put two and two together, I thought it was because of yesterday.Meg is here and with a." He couldn't continue the sentence.  
  
Maria: "YES! And with a child, which can only be yours!" She picked up.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Look Of Love  
  
After Maria had told Ben about Meg and Jessica, Ben had run home to his house, grabbing the phone and dialed Rick Parson's phone number.  
  
Voice: "Rick Parson's here!"  
  
Ben: "Parson's! This is Ben Evans! How far have you come in your investigation?"  
  
Rick: "Well.You're in luck Mr. Evans because I know where she lives. In Miami with a man named George Brooks and her name is Meg Brooks now."  
  
Ben: "She's married?" He sighed, sitting down on a chair.  
  
Rick: "Yeah.To the womanizer of Miami, but they have a little girl named Jessica Christa. I wouldn't worry too much about that guy. He's said to having had more women in his bed than Casanova himself."  
  
Ben: "Then why in the world would Meg even marry him?"  
  
Rick: "That I can't answer for you. Why are you suddenly calling Mr. Evans?"  
  
Ben: "Because Meg is here in Sunset Beach, so I don't need your services anymore. But thanks though!" He thanked him before hanging up the phone and dialing another number this time to 'The Liberty Corporation' because he had a hunch.  
  
Voice: "The Liberty Corporation' this is Carol Sawyer!"  
  
Ben: "Hi Carol, this is Ben Evans. I need to know who it is Jude is dealing with."  
  
Carol: "Sure Ben! That would be a Mr.Brooks.George Brooks! Why?"  
  
Ben: "Are they having a cocktail party for him tonight?"  
  
Carol: "Actually they are. It's being held at Jude & Annie's house, which is the old Richards' house."  
  
Ben: "Thanks Carol, you're my savior angel!" He thanked her, before hanging up.  
  
In the meantime at 'The Resort' George and Meg were getting ready to attend the cocktail party at the old Richards' house. Meg was in the bedroom putting on a black, velour, sleeveless, ankle length dress along with a pair of black sandals with two clasps on and along with a single pearl necklace and a pair of pearl ear studs, George had given her on their wedding day.  
  
Suddenly Meg could feel George's arms around her waist and feel his lips kissing her shoulder.  
  
George: "How about we quit this party and just stay here and enjoy each other, huh?" He asked, kissing her throat, turning her away from the mirror.  
  
Meg: "That sure is tempting, but.Wasn't it you who said that you needed to make sure that Jude was going to make that deal with you? I don't think ditching this party is a very good approach as a future business partner."  
  
George: "I suppose you're right as usual darling!" He smiled at her, while Meg turned back to the mirror gathering her hair in a French twist with the help of a couple of pins.  
  
Nanny: "Mrs. Brooks?" She asked, coming from Jessica's temporary room.  
  
Meg: "Yes, Tanya!" She answered, when she'd finished doing her hair. Tanya: "Jessica is asleep now, I can stay until midnight!"  
  
Meg: "That will be just fine, but I'll probably check in with you."  
  
Tanya: "That's fine! Is this your first time away from her?"  
  
George: "Oh no! My wife just doesn't like not knowing what position Jess is sleeping in. Isn't that right precious?" He joked.  
  
Meg: "So.Maybe I am a little over protective when it comes to Jessica, but after all she is my first born, OK?!" She replied, kissing George on the lips, before picking up her wrap and taking George's arm before leaving the hotel room.  
  
When Ben arrived at Jude and Annie's house, Rose, who worked for Jude and Annie now, greeted him.  
  
Rose: "Mr. Evans! It's so nice to see you again!" She replied.  
  
Ben: "Well.It's good to be here too. Has the guest of honor arrived yet?"  
  
Rose: "No, Mr. Evans. But he's expected at any minute!" She answered him, as she greeted the next guests.  
  
Jude: "Ben! How good of you to join us!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
Annie: "Jude, please.Ben, you look handsome as always."  
  
Ben: "Thank you Annie. Jude I know I haven't been around for some time, but that's all about to change!" He smiled, shaking hands with Jude.  
  
Bette: "Is it just me or is something different about P.O.D. this evening?" She asked, her husband A.J.  
  
A.J.: "P.O.D.?" He asked, not understanding Bette's nickname for Ben.  
  
Bette: "Prince of Darkness silly!" She berated him.  
  
A.J.: "Oh.The only thing, which could change Ben's behavior would be if the cause of it had come back into his life."  
  
Bette: "Well.I was by 'The Shockwave' today and Joannie told me that Muffin was back in town."  
  
A.J.: "Muffin? Why Muffin?"  
  
Bette: "Have you ever looked at her? She's a beautiful thing, and my favorite cake is a muffin. Do I need to elaborate?"  
  
A.J.: "Not at all my darling Betty!" He smiled, while kissing her on the cheek.  
  
A few minutes later while Ben was in deep conversation with A.J. in the study concerning Gregory, George and Meg arrived arm in arm.  
  
George: "Let me get that for you my darling!" He offered, while taking off her wrap.  
  
Meg: "Thank you!" She smiled, noticing for the first time that Bette and Annie were there. All people whom she knew and who knew her.  
  
George: "Shall we?" He asked, taking Meg's hand in his.  
  
Bette: "Muffin!!" She exclaimed, hugging Meg tight.  
  
George: "Do you two know each other darling?" He asked, which made Meg shiver. Bette could feel how Meg shivered so she covered it saying  
  
Bette: "Meg and I worked together once. We became so close. Didn't we Annie?" She asked her niece daring her to say something stupid.  
  
Annie: "We sure did! Meg and I are like sisters!" She exclaimed, putting her arms around Meg's shoulders.  
  
George: "Really? Well.It's nice to know that we can always come back for vacation if you have such close friends here Meg!"  
  
Meg: "It sure is!" She agreed.  
  
Rose: "Excuse me.Mrs. Brooks? There is a call for you in the kitchen. It's from your nanny!" That sentence made Annie and Bette turn their heads to Meg surprisingly.  
  
Meg: "Thank you Rose. Excuse me." She asked, going into the kitchen. Just as Meg had made it into the kitchen A.J. and Ben arrived in the livingroom, where everyone were gawking at where Meg just had walked.  
  
Ben: "I think I need a glass of water. Will you excuse me?" He asked, following Annie and Bette's gazes and knew that he'd find the love of his life in the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 6 - Explanations  
  
When Ben rounded the corner of the kitchen he saw her; Meg! She was talking on the phone.  
  
Meg: "Yes Tanya that would be great. It probably wont be too long before George and I return. Is she still sleeping?"  
  
Tanya: "She sure is Mrs. Brooks. But I gather she had a big day too?"  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Being at the beach can tire a little girl out!"  
  
Tanya: "It sure can! I'll leave you to attend the cocktail party and I'll see you later."  
  
Meg: "Good! Bye Tanya!" And with that being said Meg hung up, and turned around to see the man she'd been trying so hard to avoid standing in front of her.  
  
Ben: "I don't believe it! After all this time, you're back!" He said in awe.  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Well don't get too used to it." She replied spitefully.  
  
Ben: "Excuse me? Why are you so.?"  
  
Meg: "What? Angry? Pissed off? Gee.I don't know, let's see. Maybe because of how things were when I left Sunset Beach!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Ben: "Will you lower your voice please?" He pleaded with her, not wanting anyone to interrupt them.  
  
Meg: "Why should I? It can't exactly be a secret! Or isn't it common knowledge that you fucked Maria to get back at me?"  
  
Ben: "Meg please." He begged her. Meg: "Meg please.Meg please what? How do you want me to react Ben? Please tell me, because I'd love to know. How would you react if the person you trusted with all of your heart and all of your soul betrayed you in the worst way imaginable?" She asked, being only 5 inches away from his mouth.  
  
Ben: "I know that I screwed things up! But I really feel that there's a chance for us now."  
  
Meg: "Why would you think that? Nothing has changed Ben! You're still in love with Maria, and I'm trying to get by."  
  
Ben: "Still in love with Maria? Maria is involved with another man and we've been divorced a little under a year now. Why would you think that I was in love with her?"  
  
Meg: "Why did you sleep with her then?" She asked, turning away from him.  
  
Ben: "WAIT FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!! You think that I slept with Maria because I loved her and not you? You couldn't be more wrong. Meg." He said turning her around to face him.  
  
Meg: "What? I'm really not interested in hearing about your feelings for your on and off 'wife'."  
  
Ben: "Then how about I tell you about my feelings for you then? I slept with Maria because I'd earlier seen the woman I loved more than life itself kissing her supposed 'friend' underneath 'The South Shore Pier'!"  
  
Meg: "So.What you're saying is that you slept with Maria because you saw Casey and me kissing? So.Instead of thinking that you loved Maria, you want me to know that you hated me?" She asked him in a hurt voice.  
  
Ben: "Hated you? Meg.All I've ever done has been to love you. Why do you think I've been living like a monk ever since you left town.With MY DAUGHTER!!??" He asked, startling Meg by knowing about Jessica.  
  
Meg: "Daughter? What daughter?" She tried to laugh, wanting him to doubt whoever had told him the truth.  
  
Ben: "The daughter you gave birth to 4 months after you left Sunset Beach and me behind. The little girl George treats as his own; my daughter; Jessica Christa Cummings Brooks!!" He raised his voice a little.  
  
Meg: "Look.I don't know who you've been talking to, but I do not have your daughter with me!"  
  
Ben: "After everything we've been through.How can you stand there and lie to me?"  
  
Meg: "I'm not lying to you!" Ben walked so close to her, that they could hear each other's hearts beating.  
  
Ben: "Look me in the eye and tell me that Jessica isn't my daughter!" Meg couldn't take being so close to him, so she lowered her head while saying  
  
Meg: "What's the point?" She asked, turning around and walking to the kitchen table, where she sat down on a chair.  
  
Ben: "What's the point? Meg.I know Jessica is my child because we were too much in love with each other for you to betray me and furthermore all you have to do is to do some mathematics. You can't even look me in the eye and say that you don't have a daughter little own my daughter."  
  
Meg: "FINE! Yes Ben, Jessica is the baby we created, but from creating her to becoming her father is a long way. Just because you got me pregnant doesn't mean that you can have free access to her." She raised her voice, moving from the chair to facing Ben with some distance between them.  
  
Ben: "Are you saying that you're going to keep us from each other?"  
  
Meg: "Look Ben! Just let Jessica and I be. Let us go back to Miami with George in a few days and forget about us and go on with your life." She pleaded with him.  
  
Ben: "I can't do that - I just simply can't!"  
  
Meg: "I'm sorry, but you really don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
Ben: "I'm her father!!"  
  
Meg: "By blood maybe. George is the only father figure she knows of." Ben: "Exactly! Is he the kind of man you want Jessica surrounded by?"  
  
Meg: "What's wrong with George now?" She asked, losing the little bit of patience she had left.  
  
Ben: "Let me see where to start.The man is a womanizer Meg! He's known to have had more affairs than Casanova. Is that the kind of man you want Jessica surrounded by?"  
  
Meg: "Look who's talking?"  
  
Ben: "Look Meg.I understand that what I did to you a year ago will probably stand out in your mind for many more years to come. But Meg.George Brooks as our daughter's father? He doesn't even love you!!"  
  
Meg: "And how would you know 'oh mighty sire'? You don't even know the meaning of the word 'love'!"  
  
Ben: "What about what we had? Don't you think that's worth telling Jessica about?"  
  
Meg: "What can I tell her other than her 'real' father wasn't there for me when I needed him the most?"  
  
Ben: "Look.If you're talking about me not being there for you when you gave birth to Jessica then I'm sorry, but."  
  
Meg: "This doesn't have anything to do with giving birth to Jessica. When I was living at your house with you, Benjy, Maria and Tess I was always pushed out of the way. You did everything with Benjy and Maria. That was one of the reasons I knew I couldn't tell you I was pregnant. It would end up being my fault, because I would be taking Benjy's father away from him."  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry if that was how you felt back then, but that doesn't change how very much I loved you and still do. You know we belong together Meg, you know." He whispered in a soft voice bringing Meg's body into his embrace and placing his hands around her neck kissing her openmouthed, making her use her tongue.  
  
Chapter 7 - Letting Love Guide  
  
Ben and Meg both got lost in their desire for the other. Meg didn't want to forget this feeling, but she knew she had to stop the kiss. Ben hands suddenly made their way from her neck, to her lower back, which he massaged just like he used to do.  
  
Meg: "Ben.We have to stop!" She tried to talk around his mouth.  
  
Ben: "No, we don't. Let your feelings out Meg. Show me." He pleaded with her kissing her neck and cheek.  
  
Meg: "Mmm, no, I can't. I'm married and." She didn't finish her sentence before Ben claimed her mouth again while Meg whimpered like she used to do in the past when she was on the edge of her seat.  
  
Ben: "I love you baby!" That sentence made Meg find the courage to separate them as she pushed against his chest and got herself at a safe distance from Ben.  
  
Meg: "I can't do this." She repeated, drying her lips from the kiss.  
  
Ben: "What is it?" He asked, not understanding why she'd pulled away from him.  
  
Meg: "I'm married now Ben. I can't and I wont jeopardize that. I made promises to love my husband no matter what and I'm going to honor those promises."  
  
Ben: "We made the same promises to each other a while back. They just didn't mean as much or what?"  
  
Meg: "I meant everything I said that day, but obviously you didn't. You cheated on me the first chance you got. And I told you once that I felt like Tim would cheat on me someday and he did. But what I never imagined was that 'S.B.' would!" She told him teary eyed, which devastated Ben that she could think so little of their time together.  
  
Ben: "I never meant to hurt you Meg. I mean.Even with my wedding to Maria, I never meant the words more than the ones I said to you. You have to believe that.I would never purposely hurt you!" He begged her to believe him.  
  
George: "What's going on in here?" He asked, startling Meg.  
  
Meg: "Honey! What are you doing here?" She asked, afraid he'd heard her conversation with Ben or seen them kissing.  
  
George: "Well.A.J. and I got to talking and apparently I haven't met the mind of 'The Liberty Corporation' - this man you're hiding out with!!" He laughed, bringing Meg's body into his embrace, which made Ben cringe.  
  
Meg: "Oh.Then allow me to make the introductions. George Brooks, Ben Evans, Ben Evans, George Brooks - my husband!" She emphasized wanting Ben to realize she'd never leave George with Jessica for him.  
  
Ben: "Mr. Brooks.It's a pleasure. Your darling wife and I were just discussing this deal of yours you're making with my partner Jude Cavanaugh and to my dissapointment she doesn't know anything about it." He replied, wanting to focus on something else than George's hands all over HIS MEG!  
  
George: "Well.Meg has never been much for the kind of business I conduct. But.We really must be heading on home. Even though our daughter is only a few months away from being 2 she still craves her mommy like no one else."  
  
Ben: "I completely understand Mr. Brooks. I feel the same way about my nephew; Benjy. He's everything to me. Well.It was nice to meet you Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Brooks." He replied, shaking hands with George first and then when his and Meg's hands made contact it was like electricity just until George's voice broke through saying  
  
George: "Darling? Shall we?" He asked, indicating the door.  
  
Meg: "Off course. Goodbye Mr. Evans!" She replied as nonchalant as humanly possible.  
  
Ben: "I will get you back Meg, I promise you that with everything I am. You and Jessica will not stay with that womanizer of a man any longer than highly necessary. All I have to do is to get the goods on our dear Mr. Brooks, which only one person can help me with; Sara!!" He told himself as George and Meg had left the kitchen.  
  
The next morning Ben had called Sara and asked her to come to his house to talk. What about he hadn't revealed, which had made Sara curious and she was now banging on the door replying Sara: "Ben! It's me, Sara! Let me in!" Almost right away the door was opened.  
  
Ben: "Sara! Do come in!" He replied, letting her past him and into the livingroom.  
  
Sara: "What's up? You sounded so serious on the phone. Is it about Meg?" She asked, guessing Ben's intentions immediately.  
  
Ben: "Sharp as always I see!"  
  
Sara: "Look Ben.I don't like George anymore than you but he is her husband and the father she wants." Sara didn't know if she should continue the sentence, because she didn't know if Ben was aware of Jessica's existence.  
  
Ben: ".For Jessica - my daughter!!" He continued what Sara had started.  
  
Sara: "Meg actually told you?" She asked amazed of how fast Meg had changed her mind about telling Ben about Jessica.  
  
Ben: "No, she didn't. Maria did!"  
  
Sara: "Maria? How could Maria know about Jessica?"  
  
Ben: "Ross and her saw Meg and Jessica on the beach and then."  
  
Sara: ".Maria told you! Gee, what a saint we have living here in Sunset Beach!!" She sarcastically replied.  
  
Ben: "Sara!" He scolded her for talking badly about Maria.  
  
Sara: "Come on Ben! That woman has had her eyes set on you ever since Meg left town. If it hadn't been found out that Benjy wasn't your and Maria's son she'd still be at it!"  
  
Ben: "Sara! Maria has perhaps had some problems with her 'husband' being with Meg, but she didn't do anything to hurt either Meg or I deliberately."  
  
Sara: "Excuse me!! What about the way Meg left town a year ago? That was all Maria's doing!"  
  
Ben: "That was both my and.Maria's doing, not to mention Casey's!" Sara: "Just because you saw Casey and Meg kissing underneath 'The South Shore Pier' didn't mean that you should go and screw the next breathing body you came across. And then Maria of all people."  
  
Ben: "Look! I know I was an idiot. But.What I want to do now is to make it up to Meg and to Jessica. I want to be the kind of father that I couldn't be for Benjy. The perfect father for her and I want to be the husband Meg deserves and not that womanizer of a business man she's married to now."  
  
Sara: "Ben.George is never going to let Meg go. She's what his entire career is built up around. It's because of Meg he's having as much success as he is. I mean.Before Meg and Jessica came into his life he was always everyone's least favorite person and now well.He's getting invited to every and each event and party, I mean.I'm sure that 'The Liberty Corporation' is only dealing with him due to his great reputation in Miami."  
  
Ben: "You could be right about that, but I need a huge favor from you Sara."  
  
Sara: "Sure! Just name it!"  
  
Ben: "I need to show Meg the new and improved Ben - the one she knew before Maria came back and before Benjy, Tess and Derek. I need you to get her to see me."  
  
Sara: "Ben.She'll kill me if she discovers I've been working with you to lure her to some unknown place."  
  
Ben: "Not if you convince her that I've changed. Which I have.Please Sara, please do this for US!" He begged her, looking into her eyes daringly.  
  
Chapter 8 - Advice From Sara  
  
The sun was shining upon Meg's sleeping face, which woke her up and as custom she felt the spot next to her for her husband but only grasped air. When they'd arrived home from the cocktail party last night, Meg had been so out of sorts that she'd just gone straight to bed. But now that she thought about it she couldn't recall George coming to bed, and his side of the bed looked like it hadn't even been sleep in for the night.  
  
Meg: "George?" She asked out loud bringing the covers up to her chin, but there was no answer. She got out of bed and put on her white, satin robe and made it into the nursery where she found Jessica wide-awake.  
  
Meg: "Hi there Jess! Can't you sleep anymore either?" She asked her darling daughter, lifting her from the crib and into her warm embrace.  
  
Meg: "Where do you think your daddy is, huh?" She cooed at her daughter knowing exactly where he was. At some woman's place sleeping off the booze he'd probably been at a bar drinking before having sex with her.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, and Meg suspected that it could be George, but he never used to call when he was with one of his women; maybe it was her mom!"  
  
Meg: "Meg Brooks!" She answered the phone, while sitting Jessica down in her playpen they'd brought from Miami, where all Jessica's favorite toys where placed in.  
  
Caller: "Meg? This is Sara! I really need to talk to you this morning!" She replied.  
  
Meg: "Today? I don't know Sara. George isn't home right now, and I don't want to leave with Jessica without him knowing."  
  
Sara: "Then write him a note. Please Meg.This is practically an emergency."  
  
Meg: "What's wrong?" She asked alarmed, which made Sara regret having gone along with Ben and his plan to make Meg see the new and improved him.  
  
Sara: "It's about.Casey! I could really need your advice on this one Meg!"  
  
Meg: "Well.I guess I could write him a note, if it's that big an emergency. Is mom or dad home?"  
  
Sara: "Mom is. I know she'd love having you and Jessica visit."  
  
Meg: "OK, then I guess we'll be there in an hour or so, OK?"  
  
Sara: "Thanks Meg, I really owe you!" She thanked her sister, while hanging up and looking to Ben.  
  
Ben: "I really appreciate you doing this for me Sara. I know how much it must hurt to be forced to lie to your sister."  
  
Sara: "Just don't make me regret doing this. Get through to her Ben. You're the only one who can. And now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to make up some excuse about Casey." She smiled at him, before leaving Ben alone.  
  
Ben: "I'll never give up on us Meg - NEVER!" He promised out loud.  
  
After Meg and Sara had hung up Meg had taken Jessica from her playpen and dressed her in cowboy dress along with a beige Teletubbies T - shirt with the caption; 'Teletubbies 4 - Ever' and then a sunhat out of cowboy fabric. Before leaving the hotel room with Jessica she'd sat down and written this note to George:  
  
Dearest George,  
  
Jess and I have just gone out for a little while to see some friends who are in town this week. We'll see each other later.  
  
Love Always  
  
Meg and Jess.  
  
Meg: "Look at me Jess.I'm married to him and I can't even tell him that Sunset Beach is where I came from when I met him, and that my parents', friends and sister and my ex live here. I have to tell him soon. I almost blew it last night with Bette and Annie!" She told her daughter, as they made their way to Hank & Joan's house.  
  
When Meg and Jessica arrived at Hank & Joan's house Joan answered the door exclaiming  
  
Joan: "Meggie, Jessie! It's so good to see you two again sweetheart! Come on in, please." She replied, stepping out of the doorway.  
  
Meg: "Where is Sara?"  
  
Joan: "She's in the kitchen. Can I hold her?" She asked, indicating Jessica.  
  
Meg: "Off course you can mom! I think she would like some food. I have some baby foods in this bag." She replied, handing both Jessica and the bag with diapers, wipers, and baby ointment and baby foods to her.  
  
When Joan had left Meg alone in the livingroom Sara entered from the kitchen, where she'd made some fresh tea for them.  
  
Sara: "Here you go!" She indicated the tea on the tray and that Meg should sit down on the couch.  
  
Meg: "Thanks! So.What's going on with Casey?" She asked, pouring some tea for her and Sara.  
  
Sara: "Well.It's mostly because seeing you here reminds me so much of what happened between you and Casey underneath 'The South Shore Pier' and that makes me worry about Casey's intentions concerning our relationship."  
  
Meg: "Sara.What happened between Casey and I was a mistake that shouldn't have happened."  
  
Sara: "You mean like the one between Ben and Maria?" She asked, knowing that she had to include Ben and Maria in the conversation to make Meg see how much Ben still loved her.  
  
Meg: "What does Ben and Maria have to do with this?" She asked, amazed that Sara had just said that.  
  
Sara: "Meg.Ben saw you and Casey kissing underneath 'The South Shore Pier' and he probably also heard what you said. Therefore he was just trying to erase the pain he'd experienced with the first person he met; which was the former Maria Torres Evans!"  
  
Meg: "'HE WAS JUST TRYING TO ERASE THE PAIN HE'D JUST EXPERIENCED'? Sara! Ben had always told me that he didn't have those types of feelings for Maria. And instead of finding some bimbo - like Annie Richards for instance he goes and screws the one person he knows I feel threatened by!" She yelled letting Sara take the wrap for Ben's actions.  
  
Sara: "Look Meg.I don't mean to be a total downer, but when you went from Ben to George you married a womanizer, who can't keep his pants on. No matter what Ben did to you, then he never bluntly cheated on you!"  
  
Meg: "WHAT? Tell me.Are you running his fan club now all of the sudden?"  
  
Sara: "Off course not. I just don't.Well.I don't like George at all. And I think that if you just really looked at him then you wouldn't either. Where was he last night?"  
  
Meg: "How should I know? He didn't come home!"  
  
Sara: "Ben would never had done that to you."  
  
Meg: "Oh.I almost forget it's much more nice to have your 'wife' living with you in the house you built for her. Look Sara.I can tell that you've been speaking to Ben. So just tell me what this is all about!"  
  
Sara: "You really can read me that well, huh?"  
  
Meg: "Like an open book! What does he want?"  
  
Sara: "He wants you to meet him at 'The Deep' and he'd like to get a chance in explaining what he did a year ago. Please Meg.Just hear him out. If not for your own sake, then for Jessica's. She deserves all the happiness in the world. And I think that Ben can give that to her - and to you!" She explained, embracing Meg.  
  
Chapter 9 - The One And Only  
  
Meg had just walked into the parking lot at 'The Deep' where the only car, which was there was Ben's black BMW. There was a note along with a white rose attached to the rear view mirror. Meg walked to the car and opened the note, while inhaling the fragrance of the white rose. The note said:  
  
Meg,  
  
I want to take you away from all of the bad memories of our life together. I want to make you see what kind of a love I can offer you, and what kind of a dream family we can all be; you, me, Benjy and Jessica. Please follow the trail of white rose petals.  
  
Your Ben  
  
Meg folded the note again, and did as the note said; she followed the trail of her favorite flower in petals. The trail went on and on until Meg ended up inside the nightclub on the dance floor where she found herself alone in the darkness.  
  
Meg: "Hello! Ben? Anyone?" Suddenly she could feel and hear someone behind her and she tried to turn around quickly, but the person behind her placed their hands on her arms holding her in place saying in a beautiful British accent  
  
Voice: "Don't turn around yet, I want to feel again how it is to have you in my arms like this - no danger lurking behind the next corner." He replied, which made Meg turn around and faced a gorgeous Benjamin Evans dressed in a pair of black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket.  
  
Meg: "Ben! You scared me half to death. Why are you meeting me here?" She asked, indicating the last time they'd seen each other there was when Meg had left town.  
  
Ben: "Because that's what I want to talk to you about. Just hear me out OK Meg? I know that I've been going about this the wrong way. I know that you were hurt deeply when you found me on the couch with Maria a year ago, but all that was about was to forget having seen you in Casey's arms kissing him. There was nothing more to it than that. I didn't do it out of love for Maria, because quite frankly then I didn't even love her then. I only cared for her as a friend - and I wrecked that friendship by using  
  
her to forget. And for that I am eternally sorry." He apologized, as the stereo in the nightclub began playing an old favorite tune of Ben & Meg's.  
  
Ben: "Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand to Meg, wanting to feel her body close to his more than ever before. Meg couldn't hide what her heart had been bottling up for so long, so she simply gave Ben her hand and together they walked to the dance floor where Ben gathered Meg in his arms and they swayed to the voice of Mariah Carey singing 'Music Box'.  
  
'Music Box' performed by Mariah Carey  
  
When I am lost You shine a light for me and set me free When I am low You wash away my tears And take me through  
  
The loneliness And emptiness Through the darkest night Somehow I survive Through it all  
  
When you tell me I'm the only one you need Sweet and tenderly And your love Breaks away the clouds surrounding me All I have I want to give to thee  
  
If I should fall Your love is strong enough to life me up If I'm afraid You chase away my fears And take me to  
  
A brighter place Beyond the rain And I feel all right Because you're by my side Through it all When you tell me I'm the only one you need Sweet and tenderly And your love Breaks away the clouds surrounding me All I have I want to give to thee  
  
You take me through The loneliness and the emptiness And I feel all right 'Cause you're by my side  
  
Through it all You tell me I'm the only one you need Sweet and tenderly And your love Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me And baby all I have I want to give to thee  
  
Want to give you all of my love Now and forever my love All I have I want to give to thee  
  
(Mariah Carey - Music Box)  
  
When the tunes of the song began to fade away Ben and Meg looked into each other's eyes. Ben didn't know what to think of the look Meg was sending him. It was like all of the hurt they'd just talked about was leaving her whole being and she could finally see him again for the man he was and always had been; the man who loved her desperately. The dream he had of them making a home for the two of them and then Benjy and Jessica maybe wasn't that unreachable.  
  
Ben placed his hands beside Meg's temples and neared her mouth with his lips, wanting to give her a chance to back down if she needed to. But she didn't, instead she crushed her lips against his wanting him just as much as he wanted her. Somehow Meg's hands had found their way to the jacket Ben was wearing and she slid it off of him as Ben slid off the cardigan Meg was wearing. Ben noticed that the dress she was wearing underneath it was the 'one' he'd always gotten crazy about. Meg had always looked sexy, but that dress only emphasized it.  
  
Ben: "Are you sure about this Meg? Because I can stop." Meg shushed him by placing her index finger over his wet lips saying  
  
Meg: "Shh! I know what I'm doing, and all I know is that it feels right and I want to be with the man I love. Who has always been you Ben, only you." She whispered softly before capturing his lips with her own beginning to unbutton the buttons in his shirt.  
  
Ben's hands made its way to the zipper of the dress, and he unzipped it ever so slowly wanting to savor every inch of Meg. He continued with slipping the straps of the dress down to her elbows. His fingers made contact with her skin, as he slid the dress down Meg's gorgeous figure. Suddenly the dress puddled around Meg's feet, which she stepped out of letting Ben see what a slight change having giving birth to Jessica had done to her.  
  
Meg hands made their way to Ben's belt, which she unbuckled and threw onto the floor of 'The Deep' with a noise. She then unzipped his pants and he eventually stepped out of them along with getting out of his shoes and socks. Ben grasped Meg's hands in his as he made his way to the front of the D.J. booth where there was a blanket Joan once had made for them on their wedding day, which seemed like ages ago.  
  
Ben spread the blanket down on the dance floor and supported Meg's back with his hands, while lying her down on the blanket and coming down with her where they began to kiss like trying to make up for the missing year of their relationship. The next couple of hours they used for making love in. Ben had closed 'The Deep' for that day, and luckily he had, because people would have gotten quite an eye full if they'd walked in on Ben and Meg making love on the dance floor of 'The Deep'.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Aftermath  
  
A few hours later Ben woke up on the dance floor of 'The Deep' wrapped tightly together with Meg. Meg was sleeping peacefully on Ben's warm chest, which only made Ben believe that things were about to get better.  
  
Ben: "We'll figure out a way to get on from here my darling!" He told the sleeping Meg kissing her on her hair.  
  
Meg: "I know we will!" She replied, surprising Ben by being awake. Ben: "I thought you were sleeping you little sneak!" He exclaimed, pulling Meg further into his warm and loving embrace.  
  
Meg: "No, I just enjoyed being in your arms, and listening to you sleep."  
  
Ben: "So.I guess this means that you don't regret anything that happened earlier?" He asked, afraid she'd regretted anything.  
  
Meg: "Not a thing. Like you said then it's time to look beyond what happened here a year ago and go on with our lives, which includes me."  
  
Ben: ".Telling Mr. Brooks what the reality is going to look like."  
  
Meg: "Exactly! I just thank God that Jessica isn't older than she is. I mean.What if she'd actually bonded with him. Then this would be some what trickier."  
  
Ben: "Well.It isn't and that's only good. But I don't think that George will let you two go any easier because of that fact. According to Sara."  
  
Meg: ".According to Sara what?" She asked, wanting to know just how much her dear sister had told Ben.  
  
Ben: "She said that since you and Jessica had appeared in his life his business image had only improved. One can say a lot of things about George but he's no dummy! He'll do anything and everything to keep you and Jessica close to him. You have to make him understand that there can't be any compromises here. You have to lay down the basics for him. Meg?" He asked, after Meg had been quiet for some time.  
  
Meg: "Yeah.I know you're right Ben. But George has been Jessica's 'pretend dad' for more than a year. I know what people and Sara say but.He was there for me when I thought I was completely lost. I have to tell him in person and let him know that he can always come back and at least visit with Jessica."  
  
Ben: "I can understand your feelings Meg, but I don't want you to get your hopes up regarding George's attentions towards Jessica. She was probably nothing more than a means to achieve the popularity he has today. I mean.People adore men who have small children in their families. And I for one don't think that his popularity will last when it's discovered that he's been two timing you and Jessica along with the fact that he isn't even her biological father."  
  
Meg: "No matter what his attentions have been then I need to tell him this face to face. I owe him that much. I hope that you can understand that?" She asked, looking Ben directly in the eyes.  
  
Ben: "Off course I do. But tomorrow I want to see my daughter." He smiled at her, before crushing his lips against Meg's.  
  
Meg: "I promise you that you'll see her in the morning. We'll probably stay at my parents' after I've told George. But.I'll call you when I get to my parents' OK?" She replied, after breaking the kiss with Ben.  
  
Ben: "DEAL!!" He exclaimed, kissing her again.  
  
Meg: "Now! I'd better get dressed and go and talk to him. Can I change in your office?" She asked, wrapping the blanket around her sated body.  
  
Ben: "Off course!" He exclaimed, wrapping another blanket around his hips watching her as she made her way upstairs to Ben's office.  
  
When Meg entered Ben's office there was a part of her who couldn't believe she was really back there, but then again now that Ben and her were together she couldn't afford to obsess about what had happened there a year ago.  
  
Meg: "I am finally back together with the man I was supposed to be with all along!"  
  
When Meg arrived back at 'The Resort' after having said goodbye to Ben at 'The Deep' and having picked up Jessica at her parents' place she'd been surprised not to find George in the hotel room.  
  
Meg: "George!! Are you here?" She yelled out loud, but still there was no answer. She carried the sleeping Jessica into her crib and went in search of her husband in the main room of the hotel room. Suddenly she was poked in the back and when she turned around she realized that it was George.  
  
George: "Surprised darling?" He asked smiling.  
  
Meg: "Off course I am! I called out to you, but you didn't answer. What's going on?" She asked, noting that he was a little mad.  
  
George: "Nothing is wrong! Should it be?" Meg: "Off course not! Look George.I need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
George: "Let me guess.Ben Evans?" He surprised Meg.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What about him?" She asked, terrified that he'd figured everything out.  
  
George: "Meg.I thought you'd finally discovered what I'm all about by now. I will not let my image fall to the ground because of some British guy you think you still love. I don't care if he's Jessica's biological father - I am the only father that child needs!!" He shouted at Meg.  
  
Meg: "I don't think I still love Ben, I know I do. So.Everything is true isn't it? You only kept Jessica and me around for the sake of your image. I knew somewhere in my heart that that was the only reason for you keeping us around, but I seriously thought that there might be a heart in that chest of yours."  
  
George: "You're one to talk! You never told me that Sunset Beach was the town where the father of Jessica lived along with your family and friends. If I'd known that I'd never suggested that you two should have participated in this trip!!"  
  
Meg: "No? Well we did and that's the only good thing you've ever done for Jessica and me. When I first met you I was in a weird place, and I guess that that was what clouded my judgment concerning you. You really are the just opposite of the man I want for Jessica and myself!!"  
  
George: "You think that Evans can give you that? He'll just end up in bed with Maria or what was her name again!!!"  
  
Meg: "It's not like that's an unknown territory for you is it love? You've cheated on me numerous times, and Ben has only done it once."  
  
George: "How can you know that? Has he told you that?"  
  
Meg: "No! He didn't tell me that. But Sara has said that he's been so down ever since I left. And I know because of what he's told me."  
  
George: "When? In the kitchen the other evening?"  
  
Meg: "NO!" George: "You've just been with him haven't you? You've slept with him!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Meg.  
  
Meg: "No! I didn't sleep with him, I made love with him." Before Meg could finish her sentence George's hand made contact with Meg's cheek, which left a reddish mark on her left cheek.  
  
George: "God Meg! I am so sorry!" He immediately apologized, but Meg simply backed away from him and into the nursery to Jessica.  
  
Meg: "Just stay away from us George! I mean it! If you come any nearer I'll report you and wont that look good on your résumé?" She threatened him, picking up Jessica from the crib and wrapped her in a white blanket, while placing her in the baby carrier and grabbing the bag with all of Jessica's necessities in.  
  
George: "You're not going anywhere!" He warned, blocking the doorway of the nursery.  
  
Chapter 11 - Rescuing One's Family  
  
Meg: "Look George! Jessica and I are leaving right now! With or without your acceptance!" She raised her voice at him just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
George: "Who in the world can that be? Your lover boy perhaps?" He asked, making Meg see what a different man he was from the man she remembered marrying.  
  
Meg: "Will you just get the damn door all ready?!" She yelled at him.  
  
George: "Very well!" He replied, before making it to the front door of the hotel room and opening the door.  
  
Ben: "Hi! I don't know if you remember me?" He asked, not knowing if Meg had told him the truth yet.  
  
George: "The man, who cheated on MY WIFE!!" He yelled at him before slugging Ben across the face.  
  
Meg: "George no!!" She screamed running into the main room of the suite.  
  
Ben: "It's OK Meg, I'm fine! My God! What's happened to your face?!" He asked, noticing the reddish spot on Meg's face.  
  
Meg: "It's nothing Ben! Things just got a little out of hand. George and I were merely discussing his behavior."  
  
Ben: "It doesn't look like nothing to me!" He replied, as he walked past George and to Meg where he softly caressed the bruised cheek.  
  
Meg: "Ben.I'm fine really! I just want to leave!" She winced when Ben touched right where George's hand had made contact with her left cheek.  
  
Ben: "How could you do that to someone you've promised to love for all eternity?"  
  
George: "Then you might as well ask the dear Mrs. Brooks how she can commit adultery only one year into the marriage?" He spitefully asked Ben, keeping a close eye on Meg's movements.  
  
Ben: "WHAT?"  
  
George: "What else would you call what the two of you have been doing?"  
  
Ben: "Making love. You've cheated on Meg on numerous occasions, so you're not one to talk!"  
  
George: "I'm not one to talk? What about you 'oh wise one'? The only reason Meg left Sunset Beach for Miami was because you'd cheated on her with MARIA TORRES EVANS!! You're not so squeaky clean yourself British!"  
  
Ben: "Meg and I have already been through all that. That was due to some huge misunderstandings and I have every intention of making it up to her. But at least I've never hit her."  
  
George: "That was an accident. I'd never hurt Meg and she knows it. Don't you Meg?" He asked turning to her.  
  
Meg: "I don't know what to think anymore. But what I do know is that you've never REALLY loved Jessica and I and that's why we have to leave. If you do love Jessica on some level other than her being your career boost then you can always come and visit. But that's all!" She explained, as she went back into the nursery to get Jessica. George: "Do you see what you've done?" He turned and asked Ben.  
  
Ben: "I've done nothing to make Meg leave you, I just showed her how married life with me could be. A warning George: If you ever as much as touch or call or write Meg you'll be a very sorry man. She's my lady and I'm going to keep it that way. You just be glad that I'm not having you charged with spousal abuse. Now.Let Meg, Jessica and me leave in peace, OK?" He warned him, as Meg made her way into the main room with Jessica in the baby carrier and the bag with all of Jessica's items over the shoulder.  
  
Meg: "Are you ready to leave?" She asked Ben standing beside him.  
  
Ben: "Absolutely!" He exclaimed, leading Meg out of the room and out of George Brooks' life for good.  
  
A little while later Ben, Meg and Jessica arrived at Ben's house. Meg still couldn't believe how time had done absolute nothing to this house. It was exactly as she remembered it.  
  
Ben: "Do you need to lie down for a while?" He asked, closing the door behind them.  
  
Meg: "I'm OK!" She tried to convince him even though she was screaming for some tender care right now.  
  
Ben: "How about I go into the kitchen and get some ice for that bruise you have, and meanwhile you can put Jessica in my.Our bedroom?" He asked, smiling at her before walking into the kitchen.  
  
When Meg and Jessica arrived upstairs Meg couldn't help herself but to take a look into Benjy's room. The room, which had before been Maria's studio looked nothing like she remembered. There were posters of numerous cartoon characters on the walls along with toys in boxes, stacked up against the wall.  
  
Meg: "Look at all of this sweetheart! This is your 'brother's' room. And someday you'll have just as many toys and just as big a room as he has now!" She replied smiling to the sleeping infant in the baby carrier. She finally made it to Ben's bedroom where she placed the baby carrier on the couch and lifted Jessica from it and to the double sized bed, which had been made.  
  
Meg sat with Jessica in her arms rocking her gently back and forth while the child slept thinking to herself that if she'd just not kissed Casey that evening then Ben wouldn't have had sex with Maria and then Ben could have been there for Jessica's birth.  
  
Meg: "But that weren't the cards we were dealt were they sweetie? No. Instead we got into the middle of some womanizer's way of showing love. But no more. We're back together with your daddy and with your 'brother' and that's the way it's going to be for all eternity." She explained to her sleeping daughter, while gently placing Jessica on the bed right next to Ben's pillow, which Meg used along with some other pillows to make sure she couldn't fall out. After kissing Jessica softly on the forehead she went to the bag and retrieved a baby monitor, which she placed on the nightstand.  
  
When Meg returned to the livingroom soft music was coming out of the speakers and Ben was standing on the porch waiting for her to return after having tucked Jessica in.  
  
Meg: "Ben?" She asked making him turn around.  
  
Ben: "Meg.How is she?" He asked worried, as he met Meg in the livingroom locking his fingers with hers.  
  
Meg: "Jess is just fine. She's a strong little girl." She smiled at him, while Ben led her to the couch, where he placed the cold ice over her left bruised cheek making Meg groan in pain.  
  
Ben: "Sorry about that!" He smiled guilty, letting Meg hold the tea towel with the ice in.  
  
Meg: "It's OK! You weren't the one who caused this bruise. And besides.It will take a lot more than a bruised cheek to scare me off. I'm afraid that you're stuck with me now Mr. Evans!" She tried to joke, considering the dire circumstances they were in.  
  
Ben: "We have to get you and Jessica out of George's life for good. Why don't we contact my lawyer in the morning, huh? You remember him right? One of Bette's husband's; Charles Lakin?"  
  
Meg: "Not in particular, but right now all I want to do is to be with you and just relax after everything that's happened around here lately!" She told him, placing her head on his chest and breathing deeply.  
  
Ben: "You know.Tomorrow I've agreed with Maria that Benjy should visit. I think it's a great time for him to see you again and for both Benjy and I to get to know Jessica. If it's successful then there's nothing in the way of Benjy staying the rest of the week, right?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "Off course not! I just don't hope that he's going to resent me for bringing another child into his life." Ben smiled into her eyes, letting her know that everything would be just fine - in time.  
  
Chapter 12 - Getting To Know Each Other  
  
The next day Meg was upstairs changing Jessica when Ben was downstairs having a cup of coffee and the doorbell rang. When he opened the door Benjy and Maria were on the other side.  
  
Ben: "Hi you guys! Come on in." He invited them; surprised that Maria was with Benjy, because she usually just let him walk from her car and to the door by himself.  
  
Maria: "Ben I really need to see you. Benjy.Why don't you."  
  
Ben: "Champ! There are cornflakes in the cabinet in the kitchen. Why don't you have some of them?" He picked up from where Maria had left off.  
  
Benjy: "OK!" He exclaimed, running into the kitchen.  
  
Ben: "What's up Maria?" He asked leading her to the couch.  
  
Maria: "It's about Ross and me. He asked me to marry him last night Ben, and I.Accepted!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Ben: "That's wonderful news Maria! But.What does this have to do with me?" He exclaimed happily on behalf of her and Ross.  
  
Maria: "The thing is Ben.Ross wants to take me on a 'pretend' honeymoon today. Since you were going to have Benjy anyways I didn't think you'd mind a few more days."  
  
Ben: "Just what are a few more days? We only agreed on 3 days before!"  
  
Maria: "2 weeks." She hesitantly replied.  
  
Ben: "2 weeks? Have you told Benjy yet?"  
  
Maria: "I said that Ross wanted me to be with him and he understood that, and he was OK with me going away as long as he could be with his 'daddy'!"  
  
Ben: "Maria.The thing is." He tried to explain, but suddenly Maria spotted Meg with Jessica descending the stairs and knew exactly why Ben was so hesitant to take Benjy for the next couple of weeks.  
  
Meg: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked, as she made way to stand next to Ben with Jessica in her arms.  
  
Ben: "Off course not! Maria was just sharing some wonderful news. Ross asked her to marry him last night, and now they're going on a 'pretend' honeymoon. Which off course means that Benjy will have to stay with us for the next 2 weeks. Maria.I hope that this isn't going to become a habit of yours, to just spring these kind of things on people?"  
  
Maria: "Ben.? Benjy is your flesh and blood. He might not be as close a relative as we thought at first but he is your family. Please I'll owe you!"  
  
Ben: "Oh.You bet you'll owe me. Fine! Meg? Is this OK with you?" He asked, as Meg had placed Jessica in the playpen.  
  
Meg: "It'll be fine. We need to spend some time with Benjy concerning his new 'sister' and I need to start and have a decent relationship with him."  
  
Maria: "You guys are the best!" She exclaimed, hugging them both just as Benjy made his way out of the kitchen.  
  
Maria: "Honey.I'm going to go on a trip with Ross now and that's why you have to stay here with your 'daddy', OK?"  
  
Benjy: "OK mommy! I love you!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly following her out of the front door and watched as she got into the car where Ross was waiting for her.  
  
Ben: "Benjy? Would you please come in here to me!" He yelled to where Benjy was standing, and waited as he made his way to where Ben and Meg were. Benjy: "Meggie? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised that she was even in Sunset Beach.  
  
Meg: "I'm here because I'd like to become a member of your family Benjy, do you think I could?" She asked, wanting Benjy to tell her how he felt about her being back in Sunset Beach.  
  
Benjy: "Why did you leave then?"  
  
Meg: "Because I thought something wrong about your 'daddy'. I made a mistake Benjy, just like I know you made a mistake a year ago when you thought the worst of me and in return I got you 'Franklin' didn't I?"  
  
Benjy: "I know." He sighed, looking down onto the floor of the livingroom.  
  
Meg: "How is old 'Franklin' doing, huh?" She asked, going down to Benjy's eye level.  
  
Benjy: "He's in the cage next to my bag. Do you want to see him?" He asked all excited.  
  
Meg: "I would absolutely love to." She smiled at him, while Benjy went to the cage and took 'Franklin' out of the cage and to Meg.  
  
Benjy: "Look.He's all grown up! He has a girlfriend too!"  
  
Meg: "Really?"  
  
Ben: "Yeah.The little rascal got one of Mr. Henderson's female cat's pregnant a few months back. The man even threatened me with having 'Franklin' sued!" He laughed along with Meg.  
  
Meg: "A cat being sued? Well.There's a first for everything!"  
  
Ben: "There sure is. What you told Benjy that time at the pound sure did come in handy a couple months back didn't it Champ? While you were at your mother's place what happened?"  
  
Benjy: "'Franklin' got loose and he escaped, but then a couple of hours later when Ross and me were out looking for it, it had been on my skateboard all along down the street." Meg: "What was it I had told you Benjy?" She asked, wanting to know if he'd remember it.  
  
Benjy: "That cat's chose who they wanted to live with, and not the other way around. 'Daddy' said that that was how 'Franklin' knew where to hide. On something that belonged to me - because he likes me."  
  
Ben: "That's right! Benjy? There's something other than 'Franklin' Meg and I need to tell you."  
  
Benjy: "What?" He asked eagerly as any 6 - year old.  
  
Meg: "Well.We have someone who we'd like you to meet!"  
  
Benjy: "Did you get me another pet?"  
  
Meg: "Not exactly, but I know that you're going to like her just as much as any animal." She explained, as she went to the playpen and lifted Jessica into her embrace and went back to Benjy and showed her to him by going down onto her knees.  
  
Benjy: "Who is she?" He asked surprised to see a little girl in the house.  
  
Meg: "This is Jessica Christa Cummings - your 'sister'!"  
  
Benjy: "WAY COOL!!" He exclaimed, squeezing Jessica gently in the left hand after having let 'Franklin' down onto the ground.  
  
Ben: "If you have any questions Champ, then just fire away!"  
  
Benjy: "Not really.Only.Where did she come from?" Ben and Meg both looked at each other thinking 'oh no - the dreaded question; where does babies come from?' The rest of the morning was spent trying to answer Benjy's question.  
  
Chapter 13 - Moving Back In  
  
A few days later in the evening all of Jessica and Meg's belongings had arrived from George and Meg's house in Miami. Jessica was sleeping in the guestroom right across from Ben and Meg's bedroom and right next to Benjy's room. Benjy had just fallen asleep. Meg had just been in to check on both Benjy and Jessica and when she returned to her and Ben's bedroom she got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
The room was filled with lit scented candles along with dozens of vases with white roses in - which were off course Meg's favorite flower. Ben was standing next to the bed looking into Meg's eyes intensely.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What's going on?" She asked, as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Ben: "Are the little one's asleep?" He asked, moving behind her massaging her neck.  
  
Meg: "They sure are." She sighed, enjoying having his hands on her most tense spots.  
  
Ben: "I want you to do something for me." He told her, moving his hands to the lower part of her back.  
  
Meg: "Like what?" She asked wondering what he'd come up with this time for a romantic evening.  
  
Ben: "Do you remember the evening we were supposed to have eloped to Venice, but then Benjy and Tess arrived?"  
  
Meg: "How could I ever forget?" She asked, turning around in his arms.  
  
Ben: "Do you remember what happened up here before they arrived? I don't mean the love making.But what you were wearing on your head in particular?"  
  
Meg: "On my head? Oh.You mean the veil?" She suddenly remembered.  
  
Ben: "The veil yes. It so just happens that I still have that veil in my closet."  
  
Meg: "Do you now?" She smiled at him skeptically wondering what in the world he'd done this time around.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ben: "I remember the first time I saw you in that veil. You were walking down the aisle towards me. And I felt this... I don't know, indescribable happiness, as if all my dreams had come true all at once."  
  
Meg: "I felt the same way."  
  
Ben: "Well, they hadn't. At least not until tonight."  
  
Meg: "I love the sound of that."  
  
Ben: "We're gonna have everything we were supposed to have, Meg. All of it."  
  
Meg: "Yes, we will. And nothing is gonna get in our way."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ben: "Where did you just drift off to?" He asked, when he returned from somewhere she didn't even know he'd been.  
  
Meg: "The past.After we kissed that night after you'd placed the veil on top of my head you said something like; you'd never felt such an indescribable happiness as when I'd walked down the aisle to you. I wonder if that will ever happen again?" She told him.  
  
Ben: "I'm glad you brought that up because.Look what I found on a hanger in the closet?" He replied, showing Meg the item in his hand.  
  
Meg: "My veil." She sighed, as Ben fastened it onto her head and just as last time bent his head to hers and gave her the most moist, passionate and tender kiss ever.  
  
A little while later when they separated their lips from each other Meg looked into Ben's eyes trying to figure out his next move. She didn't have to wait pretty long before he began to reveal his agenda to her.  
  
Ben: "I know exactly what those blue eyes of yours are thinking my darling.What's he up to now? Right? Well.Here it goes." He replied, as he locked his fingers within hers as he got down on one knee.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What are you doing?" She asked confused.  
  
Ben: "Just trying to show the love of my life how very much I love her. Meg.Incredible obstacles have always been in our way, but I feel that we've beaten them all now. Benjy and Jessica are our future together and I've never been surer of anything than I am of this; I LOVE YOU!! God! How I love you. You are everything to me. You're the reason I'm still breathing and I'll keep on loving you no matter what and no matter how old and fat we end up being. I want to share a bond with you - a bond, which is called matrimony. Megan Christine Cummings will you marry me?" He asked with teary eyes.  
  
Meg: "Ben.That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I can't even believe that you don't hold it against me that I kept Jessica away from you for so long. I don't want to miss a single second of our future together. So.Ben Evans.It would be with great pleasure and honor if I could become your lawfully wedded wife. YES I'LL MARRY YOU!!" She yelled, as Ben picked her up in his arms and swung her around their bedroom.  
  
Ben: "As last time I'd better make it official!" He replied, after they'd separated and he took out a blue, velvety ring box. The ring inside was out of gold and on top of it was a square sized diamond rock along with 5 small sapphires etched into the diamond itself.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God Ben! It's absolutely beautiful. You shouldn't have." She shook her head of amazement.  
  
Ben: "What? Shown the woman, whom I love more than life itself how much she means to me? ALWAYS!!" He exclaimed, sliding the ring onto Meg's ring finger.  
  
Just as Ben led Meg to their bed to make love as an engaged couple, the stereo began to play and old song of Celine Dion's called 'Falling Into You'.  
  
'Falling Into You' performed by Celine Dion  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color I see us inside of each other I feel my unconscious merge with yours And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"  
  
Chorus: I'm falling into you This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you  
  
I was afraid to let you in here Now I have learned love can't be made in fear The walls begin to tumble down And I can't even see the ground  
  
Chorus  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
Bridge: Catch me, don't let me drop! Love me, don't ever stop!  
  
So close your eyes and let me kiss you And while you sleep I will miss you  
  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
(Celine Dion - Falling Into You)  
  
Ben and Meg spent the rest of the night in each other's arms thinking about their upcoming wedding and their future together with Benjy and Jessica.  
  
Chapter 14 - The One In A Million Wedding  
  
Finally it had arrived; Ben and Meg's wedding date. They'd chosen to have the ceremony conducted at 'The Mission' by Antonio and to have the reception at 'The Club' and for their honeymoon they'd go to Venice, Italy to fulfill the dream they'd started on the Internet.  
  
Ben wore a black tuxedo with a single white rose placed next to the lapel of the tuxedo jacket he was wearing. He had chosen Casey and Michael to be his best men, while Benjy was the ring bearer.  
  
Meg had chosen to wear a white, satin dress with silk straps. The dress showed off her generous cleavage and it followed her body like a glove. She wore the same veil as last time only with a small tiara to keep the veil in place and her hair was up. She wore the string of pearls around her neck, the pearl bracelet Gabi had given her for her last wedding to Ben and then off course a blue garter Joan had given her again. She'd chosen Sara to be her matron of honor and Gabi and Vanessa to be her brides' maids.  
  
Over the last couple of weeks Hank had let his animosity towards Ben go and he and Ben were on their way to a real friendship again. Ben had used a lot of time bonding with Jessica.  
  
Hank: "Are you ready honey?" He asked, his daughter as they met outside the chapel.  
  
Meg: "I couldn't be better daddy! I'm finally together with the man I was destined to be with and we have a 'son' and a daughter. Benjy has finally accepted me as a part of his and Ben's life as well as Jessica and Ben has knowledge of his daughter and George is far away in Miami. I actually don't think that I've ever felt this good about anything ever before." She smiled at her father as Sara asked  
  
Sara: "Are you ready Mrs. Soon - to - be Evans?"  
  
Meg: "As ready as I'm going to be!" She replied, as Hank kissed her on both cheeks and slid the front of the veil in front of her eyes.  
  
As the wedding march began to play Vanessa, Gabi and then Sara began to walk towards Antonio, Ben, Casey and Benjy. When everyone saw how beautiful Meg looked in her wedding dress they were in awe. Ben couldn't keep his eyes from looking at Meg and truthfully; who could blame him? When Hank and Meg reached the altar Hank slid the front of the veil behind Meg's head and said to both her and Ben Hank: "Be happy kids'!" He then kissed Meg on her left cheek and waited as Antonio asked  
  
Antonio: "Who gives this woman away to this man?"  
  
Hank: "Her mother and I do!" He replied, placing Meg's hand in Ben's, while sitting down on the bench next to Joan, who had Jessica on her lap. Jessica was wearing a beautiful white sundress with daisies on and had matching sandals with daisies on too.  
  
Ben and Meg smiled big holding hands, while Antonio was getting ready to continue the ceremony.  
  
Antonio: "Friends.Family? We're gathered here today to celebrate the love of Ben and Meg. We've all seen them come together despite incredible obstacles, which were laid out in front of them. Their love gave them a daughter, who will forever be a symbol of the love they share. At this time Ben would like to present Meg with a wedding present." Every looked at Ben wondering what he could have done this time, but no one was more surprised than Meg when one of Meg's all time favorite female vocalist's entered 'The Mission. It was namely LeAnn Rimes.  
  
Bette: "Well, well, well.P.O.D. certainly hasn't changed much over the years. He's got this romantic stuff down to a ten!" She whispered to A.J.  
  
A.J.: "It's good to see him so happy again and Meg too. And to think their love created a little, beautiful girl named Jessica." He replied kissing her on the lips.  
  
Ben: "Everyone.I wanted to show Meg how much I loved her and other than saying my vows to her, I had something to say that I couldn't put into my own words. But Ms. LeAnn Rimes can. As everyone knows then there doesn't lie any singing skills in me. But LeAnn can.So please.Enjoy this song called 'I Believe In You' performed by LeAnn Rimes - a true believer." He smiled before placing his hands around Meg's waist from behind as LeAnn Rimes began to sing.  
  
'I Believe In You' performed by LeAnn Rimes  
  
You breathe and life begins You speak and my world makes sense That's how it is when it comes to you If mercy has no end you are more than just a friend It amazes me you feel the way you do  
  
Chorus: I believe in you and nothing less I believe in you can't help myself You're all the hope the reason that I live I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love From all that I have seen It's easier for me to believe in you - Oh no yeah  
  
You are so beautiful You are the miracle I dry the tears of wounded heart And it's so clear to see You had everything You were there for me There to see me through  
  
Chorus  
  
Through the fire and through the rain I know your love for me will never ever change  
  
Chorus X 2  
  
(LeAnn Rimes - I Need You)  
  
Antonio: "Thank you LeAnn Rimes for that beautiful song dedicated to Ben and Meg!" He thanked her, as she took a seat behind Hank, Joan and Jessica and along with A.J. and Bette.  
  
Antonio: "It's at this time I must ask.If there are anyone here who has just caused as to why Ben and Meg shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." 'The Mission' was totally quiet and everyone were relieved.  
  
Antonio: "And now for the vows.Ben?"  
  
Ben: "I always knew I loved you. I was absolutely devastated when you left. But now because of a business deal I have you back in my life. I'll never take you, Jess or Benjy for granted my darling. That's my vow to you. To make your life as complete as possible." He ended kissing her hands, sliding the wedding band onto her finger.  
  
Meg: "I didn't know if I'd ever be lucky enough to find a man, who I could REALLY call my soul mate. But I did. In Sunset Beach, a town I'd never even heard about when I was growing up. I'm actually glad for all of the obstacles we went through in a way, because due to those we are here today with a 'son' and a daughter. I love you!" She ended kissing the wedding band before sliding it onto Ben's ring finger.  
  
Antonio: "Do you Benjamin Robert Evans take Megan Christine Cummings to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?"  
  
Ben: "I do!" He answered, looking into Meg's eyes intensely.  
  
Antonio: "Do you Megan Christine Cummings take Benjamin Robert Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?"  
  
Meg: "I do!" She smiled into Ben's eyes as their lips found each other as Antonio announced  
  
Antonio: "It's now with great pleasure that I present to you.Mr. & Mrs. Ben Evans!" Everyone cheered on behalf of Ben and Meg having conquered all and on their way to happiness.  
  
The End 


End file.
